


i'll do whatever you say to me in the dark

by yablochkey



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у ханбина чувства</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll do whatever you say to me in the dark

х

— Чёрт.

Ханбин запрокидывает голову и упирается в матрас пятками. Бёдра дёргаются против его воли, взбрыкивают, отрываясь от кровати. Ханбин уже весь взмокший и раскрасневшийся, футболка липнет к его груди, и он задирает её выше к подбородку.

Хорошо, так хорошо, что у Ханбина мозг просто отключается. Он толкается в кулак, покрасневшая блестящая головка мелькает между пальцев.

Ребята пошли куда-то завтракать, а Ханбин остался дома: сказал, что слишком поздно вчера пришёл и вообще не выспался. Это правда на самом-то деле, просто стоило двери закрыться, и сонливость тут же как рукой сняло. Ханбин лежал, укрывшись одеялом, и перекатывался с одного бока на другой, а потом решил, что такой возможностью просто грех не воспользоваться.

Что Ханбин в этой жизни любит — так это подрочить в своё удовольствие, когда за стеной не ходит никто посторонний и можно не париться, что кто-то может тебя услышать. Всем вообще пофиг, тут семь молодых парней в ограниченном пространстве двадцать четыре часа в сутки, все друг к другу давно привычные, знают, где у кого смазка и салфетки — на всякий случай. Но Ханбину просто нужно немножко тишины, и одиночества, и вот так, да, ах—

Ханбин специально растягивает удовольствие, торопливо подрочить под душем он всегда может, а вот так чтобы со вкусом и обстоятельно и, что вообще потрясающе, в своей постели — это совсем по-особенному. Ханбин даже не помнит, когда такое в последний раз было.

Он трахает свой кулак, открывает широко рот, жадно дыша. Он весь словно в огне, а комната кажется огромной плавильной печью. Ханбин растекается по кровати, его по ней просто размазывает. Он ускоряет темп: яйца поджимаются, картинка перед глазами плывёт — это, наверное, пот на ресницах, мышцы напрягаются. У Ханбина начинают дрожать колени, он втягивает живот и шумно хватает ртом воздух. Член пульсирует, вены на стволе проступают особенно чётко, Ханбин щурится и потирает пальцем головку, трогает сочащуюся смазкой щель. У него так мучительно стоит, что это едва ли не больно.

Когда Ханбин дрочит, он не представляет ничего особенно конкретного. Это вспышки-картинки: развороты журналов, какие-то кадры с блестящими от смазки розовыми вагинами из порно-роликов, которые он опасливо выгугливает по ночам, совершенно случайные, словно никому не принадлежащие бёдра и груди, влажные жадные рты на пустых, смазанных лицах. Сознание Ханбина скачет: сначала он представляет, как ему отсасывают, потом как он лапает маленькую бледную грудь, потом как трахает какую-то девчонку, у неё полные мягкие бёдра и аккуратные маленькие соски.

Потом Ханбин представляет, как ему надрачивают, и это странно, наверное, но в его воображении это просто ладонь и запястье, аккуратные пальцы с короткими ногтями. Ханбин сжимает член сильнее, прикрывает рукой рот и тихонько поскуливает, кожа тут же становится влажной от его дыхания. Он вот-вот кончит, чувствует просто, как в животе всё дрожит и стягивается, мучительно, мучительно медленно и неотвратимо. Он скидывает трусы, болтающиеся у него где-то на щиколотках, и шире разводит ноги. Его ладонь блестит от смазки, каждое движение сопровождается неприличным то ли хлюпаньем, то ли ещё чем-то похожим. 

Ханбин снова откидывается на подушку, глаза закатываются, волосы липнут к взмокшему лбу. В какой-то момент Ханбину просто закладывает уши, и он, задрожав всем телом, кончает, заливая спермой свой живот и грудь.

Пару минут Ханбин просто пытается продышаться, тёплая сперма липнет к коже. Ханбин устало вытирает лицо и замечает, что она есть даже у него на подбородке. Он задумывается на секунду, а потом всё-таки слизывает сперму с пальцев — она слабо горчит на языке.

Тело кажется то ли каким-то желе, то ли комком ваты. Ханбин, охнув, тянется к салфеткам на тумбочке и пытается привести себя в порядок. У него вся грудь красная, а лицо, наверное, вообще как помидор. Он промокает живот и бросает скомканную салфетку в сторону урны, стоящей в углу между кроватями, но из-за неудобной позы мажет.

Ханбин перекатывается на бок, подкладывает ладонь под щеку. Сонливость возвращается, падает на плечи тяжёлым тёплым одеялом. Ханбину уютно и мягко, шевелиться не хочется совсем, но нужно проветрить комнату до прихода остальных и успеть сходить в душ. Он выкатывается из постели, забирает с собой трусы и шлёпает босыми пятками по холодному полу к шкафу. Порывшись в вещах, он выбирает себе какие-то более-менее носибельные шмотки, открывает окно, убирает смазку и испачканные салфетки и голышом идёт в ванную.

По дороге он заглядывает на кухню, где допивает остатки чьего-то апельсинового сока, оставленные в стакане на столе, и, сполоснув стакан под краном, убирает его на место. На кухне открыта форточка, гуляют колючие сквозняки — Ханбин замерзает почти сразу и, закрыв окно, поспешно уходит.

В ванной он забирается в душ, под тёплую струю воды, подставляет то живот, то спину. Растирает мочалкой плечи — гель для душа берёт джинхвановский, с кокосом. Запах у него сладкий-сладкий и очень сильный, Ханбин ничем таким обычно не пользуется, а сегодня чего-то хочется.

Он вымывает промежность — член оказывается всё ещё слишком чувствительным после оргазма, и Ханбин вздрагивает и сорванно выдыхает, когда дотрагивается до него.

Выбравшись из душа, он насухо вытирается широким мягким полотенцем и натягивает трусы с шортами. Когда он цепляет с крышки унитаза футболку и собирается её надеть, в коридоре слышится возня и голоса, шелест пакетов, стук обуви, брошенной в угол. Ханбин приоткрывает дверь, выглядывает наружу — и сразу же натыкается на Дживона. Тот улыбается, широко и зубасто, глаза эти его вообще пропадают с лица, остаются только две невнятные какие-то щели.

— Ханбин-а, мы принесли тебе еды, — тянет, хрипло так, смешливо, и Ханбин улыбается ему тоже.

Джинхван машет Ханбину из-за дживонового плеча, подхватывает пакеты и, протиснувшись мимо столпившихся в прихожей ребят, проходит в кухню.

Дживон сбрасывает кроссовки неаккуратной кучей, топает за Джинхваном, а по дороге пытается ущипнуть Ханбина за нос, но Ханбин торопливо убирает голову — как черепаха прячется в свой панцирь — и захлопывает перед Дживоном дверь. Тот ещё стучит, бубнит "тебе не скрыться, Ким Ханбин", и Ханбин даже совсем ребячливо показывает двери язык.

Надев футболку и торопливо расчесав влажные волосы, он идёт на кухню, где Джинхван что-то разогревает в микроволновке — пахнет мясом и помидорами, и у Ханбина предательски урчит в животе.

Ханбин падает за стол рядом с Дживоном, который тут же забрасывает ему руку на плечо. Он тёплый, словно нагретый солнцем камень, и Ханбин послушно приваливается к нему, расслабляется в привычных совсем объятиях. Джинхван бросает на них лукавый, весёлый взгляд, пока пьёт свой стакан воды, и Ханбин рассеянно наблюдает за тем, как дёргается его кадык, когда он глотает.

Микроволновка громко и пронзительно пищит, и Джинхван, отставив стакан, достаёт из неё исходящуюся паром тарелку — там и вправду оказывается мясо с овощами. Он передаёт её Ханбину и падает на стул напротив, подпирает ладонью щеку.

Дживон шумно втягивает носом воздух, бормочет:

— Это даже круче завтрака в постель, а, — и тычет Ханбину локтем в бок.

— Завидуешь, хён?

Дживон посмеивается, он так близко, что дыханием щекочет Ханбину шею. Ханбин поводит плечами, отгоняя его, и берётся за палочки.

— Надеюсь, что ты воспользовался возможностью выспаться, пока никого нет, — начинает Джинхван, — а не сидел сочинял что-нибудь.

Это вроде как совсем не упрёк — у Джинхвана тёплый и озабоченный взгляд, но от него Ханбину сразу становится совестно. Джинхван хотел бы, чтобы Ханбин наконец выспался, снизил темп и в целом перестал работать на износ, потому что _мы справились с самым сложным, мы здесь, мы существуем и всё будет в порядке, если ты не навредишь себе_. 

Джинхван говорит ему это как-то поздно ночью после тренировки — Ханбин тогда не спал почти двое суток, измотался совсем, и собирался идти работать в студию. 

Джунэ посмотрел на него как на психа, Донхёк покачал головой. Даже Дживон выглядел совершенно разбитым: лицо серое, складка между бровей, поджатые губы. Ханбин не видел его таким с времён Show Me The Money, когда тот едва спал и, кажется, пытался быть в десяти местах одновременно.

Никто не пытался с ним спорить: это было просто бесполезно. Ребята собрали вещи и разошлись, чтобы завтра с утра снова оказаться в танцзале.

Джинхван остался.

Дождался, пока все уйдут, улыбнулся ещё так ободряюще Чану на прощание. Ханбин сидел, привалившись к стене, отпивал неторопливо тёплую уже совсем воду из бутылки.

Он ждал, чтобы Джинхван заговорил, и прикидывал, что бы тот мог сказать.

Джинхван сел рядом, привалился к ханбиновому плечу. Склонил чуть голову и коснулся его запястья. Пальцы у него были горячие.

— Наша гонка давно закончилась, — сказал Джинхван, сжимая ладонь Ханбина в своей. — Остановись хотя бы ненадолго.

Ханбин ждал этих слов, он был на сто процентов готов отразить удар, выставил щиты, ощерился копьями и—

Достало всё равно.

Каждый раз достаёт.

Ханбин привык бороться, мчаться, гнаться, тянуться, делать рывок, вцепляться и не отпускать. И жить как-то по-другому у него получается из рук вон плохо.

Джинхван говорит: надеюсь, ты выспался.

В голове Ханбина недовольный голос — его собственный голос говорит: ты мог бы в это время уже быть в студии и заниматься делом, а не просиживать штаны, наслаждаясь обычным утром, как _обычный_ парень. 

Тебе стольких надо победить.

Этот голос — порой Ханбин так его ненавидит.

От мысли о том, чем Ханбин занимался на самом деле, становится только хуже. Рука Дживона так расслабленно свешивается Ханбину на грудь, а все его мысли только о том, что ещё полчаса назад она была заляпана каплями спермы.

— Конечно, хён, как я мог не, — улыбается Ханбин и вздрагивает, когда Дживон закидывает на него вторую руку.

Джинхван, кажется, секунду сомневается, но потом его лицо светлеет, рот расслабляется.

— Тогда хорошо. Надо постараться сегодня вечером.

Он чуть склоняет голову к плечу и просто смотрит — куда-то чуть правее ханбиновой головы. Дживон, думает Ханбин, и от мысли о нём Ханбину в кои-то веки становится почти некомфортно. Это странное и незнакомое чувство — Ханбин не хотел бы испытать его ещё хоть раз.

Дживон кладёт ладонь ему на живот — она горячая даже сквозь футболку и приятно тяжёлая. Ханбин опускает на неё взгляд и просто рассматривает красивые дживоновы пальцы. Сам вид этой хорошо знакомой руки успокаивает.

Ханбин вздыхает и возвращается к еде.

Джинхван с Дживоном болтают немного о том, что нужно успеть за сегодняшнюю репетицию, Ханбин краем уха слушает их спокойные тихие голоса, но в разговор не лезет. Ему как-то странно и лениво, что ли. Дживон чешет ему живот, и Ханбин бросает на него возмущённый взгляд.

Дживон так улыбается, что едва не сияет.

Ханбин доедает, и они вместе моют посуду, ну, как вместе — Ханбин моет, Джинхван вытирает, а Дживон выступает кем-то вроде группы поддержки. Когда они уже заканчивают с чашками, на кухню заглядывает Юнхён и говорит, что они пойдут вперёд.

Помыв всё, они разбредаются по комнатам и собирают сумки на тренировку. В комнате прохладно, слышно, как на улице проезжают машины. Ханбин закрывает окно, находит себе чистую футболку и полотенце и выходит в коридор, где его уже ждут Джинхван с Дживоном.

— Быстрей, а то они же без тебя не справятся, — подначивает Дживон, пока Ханбин натягивает кроссовки, и тот пихает Дживона в бедро, так что тот едва не заваливается на стойку с обувью.

— Ты сегодня будешь страдать больше всех, — без особого запала грозится Ханбин, и Дживон ржёт, говорит "да я и так уже", а потом сгребает Ханбина за талию и прижимает к своему боку. 

У Ханбина на секунду вышибает весь дух из лёгких — хотя стоило бы вообще привыкнуть к такому за столько-то лет, а потом с другого боку его зажимает Джинхван, и Ханбин замирает, приоткрыв рот от удивления: так всё в нём в этот момент цельно. Они как куски мозаики, вставшие на места, конструктор LEGO, собравшийся в законченную фигуру.

Ханбин опускает голову, прячет глаза и улыбку — улыбку особенно.

Дживон ободряюще сжимает его бок.

х

Они стоят под торговыми автоматами возле здания агентства — репетиция закончилась пятнадцать минут назад, пот стынет на разгорячённой коже, конечности ватные от усталости. Небо над ними совсем чёрное, звёздное. Ханбин задирает голову, разглядывая его: кажется, что где-то далеко-далеко горят огни космических столиц.

Дживон роется в карманах пытаясь наскрести какой-нибудь мелочи — он сегодня забыл кошелёк, а Ханбин просто не брал его с собой. Остальные ребята ушли раньше, а Дживон с Ханбином решили, что ещё посидят в студии и вышли за чем-нибудь перекусить.

Дживон едва не выворачивает куртку наизнанку, прощупывает подкладку на случай, если туда что-нибудь закатилось. Ханбин стоит, привалившись плечом к автомату, и пытается не дать глазам закрыться — получается не очень.

— Что за жизнь, а, — Дживон замирает посреди пятна фонарного света, куртка в руках, плечи опущены. Он говорит это вроде как в шутку, но в его голосе слышится тяжёлая, как железобетонная плита, усталость.

— Пойдём, — Ханбин отлипает от автомата и цепляет Дживона за руку. Переплетает их пальцы, сжимает, мол, это же не смертельно. Дживон кладёт голову ему на плечо, прижимается тёплой своей щекой. Ночь вокруг них тоже такая же тёплая, а ещё тихая и, ну, мягкая, что ли.

Было бы клёво, наверное, просто пойти гулять, но у них столько несделанных дел, столько нерешённых проблем — и кто, если не они?

Они прогуливаются обратно к агентству: в его окнах горит свет, и Ханбин думает о таких же отчаянных, пришибленных на голову дураках, как он сам. Сколько раз он оставался допоздна, сколько раз встречал рассвет в студии или в танцзале, растянувшись на прохладном полу и наблюдая за тем, как светлеет небо за окном.

Сколько ещё раз это повторится.

Колет в сердце — всего какое-то мгновение, и Ханбину почти кажется, что ему просто показалось.

Дживон не отпускает его руку.

Толкает большим пальцем ханбинов, а тот отвечает.

Дживон с Ханбином идут по тускло освещённой улице, разбитые и усталые, а у рук, зажатых между ними, какие-то там свои войны и баталии, и от этого так смешно и хорошо. Ханбин замедляет шаг, запрокидывает голову: там эти звёзды бесконечные, далёкие, бело-холодные — крохотные.

А они с Дживоном тут.

Живые, дышащие, рвущиеся к своей цели.

Дживон дёргает его за собой, к себе, на себя — Ханбин впечатывается ему в грудь, широкую, твёрдую и горячую, и в этот момент он снова чувствует это: потрясающую силу и наполненность — ровно до краёв, чтобы ничто никуда не переливалось.

Дживон обнимает его, крепко-крепко, и жарко дышит в макушку, в растрёпанные, слипшиеся от пота волосы.

— Ещё немного, и я так засну, — бормочет ему куда-то в ключицы Ханбин, и, да, было бы действительно здорово остаться так подольше. 

Дживон гладит его по голове, ерошит немного волосы на затылке — жест какой-то совсем мягкий и ласковый, словно Ханбин ещё ребёнок.

Ханбин чувствует себя в безопасности.

Он закрывает глаза, вдыхает знакомый солоноватый запах пота и кожи, слабый отпечаток дживонового дезодоранта, вбирает в себя это ровное спокойное тепло. В кои-то веки рядом с Дживоном ему не хочется куда-то бежать, не хочется дурачиться, а вот просто так стоять твёрдо на земле и знать, что ничего плохого с ними не произойдёт.

Дживон отстраняется, но его ладонь остаётся лежать на груди Ханбина.

Дживон улыбается, его лицо — это тени и белизна зубов.

Хорошо, что не слева, думает Ханбин.

Хорошо, что не слева.

х

Они возвращаются в студию, но так толком ничего и не делают. Залипают немножко в монитор, а потом Дживон стягивает наушники на шею и укладывает голову Ханбину на плечо.

— Не могу больше совсем, — говорит тихо-тихо, его дыхание щекочет Ханбину подбородок. — Прости.

— Ляжешь здесь?

Дживон молчит долго, и Ханбин даже решает, что он всё-таки заснул.

— Да, — поднимается, потягивается. — И ты ложись спать.

Ханбин кивает, но с места не двигается, наблюдает только, как Дживон укладывается на диван, засовывает подушку под щеку, а потом накрывается тёплым пледом, который они принесли сюда года три назад. 

Как быстро летит время, а кажется, что они совсем не меняются.

Дживон сонно ему улыбается, глаз не видно, глаза спят на его смешном странном лице.

Совсем не меняются.

х

Они тогда загружены в машину, загружены по самое горло, так что не вздохнуть толком. У Ханбина болит голова, словно ежесекундно её расстреливают изнутри из крошечных автоматов и пулемётов.

Тело гудит от усталости, Ханбин настолько выжат, что в какой-то момент кажется: не дойдёт. Это расстояние в двести метров от выхода из здания MBC до их микроавтобуса — в ту секунду оно представляется просто непреодолимым.

Стоит Ханбину сойти со сцены, как его будто отключают от сети, и он тормозит, он разряжается с огромной скоростью — от ста до нуля за несколько ступенек.

Джинхван подхватывает его под локоть, словно чувствует, смотрит ещё обеспокоенно, но понимающе. Не отпускает, пока не доводит до машины, потом ещё тянется к Ханбину чего-то через сиденья, трогает его лоб, а потом осторожно поправляет чёлку.

Дживон шепчет "наш малыш Ханбинни", но у Ханбина нет сил, чтобы ответить хоть что-нибудь. Дживон приваливается к нему, тёплым сильным плечом — тысяча первый раз, когда они сидят так — и касается ханбинового колена.

Из-за грохота пулемётных очередей Ханбин и не слышит ничего толком, съезжает по сидению и разглядывает дживонову ладонь.

И почему-то думает про ту, другую, бесхозную ладонь в его фантазиях.

Был бы Ханбин чуть менее усталым, наверное, даже покраснел, но его организм слишком вымотан, чтобы тратить энергию на такие бесполезные реакции. Голова валится на бок, усталая и тяжёлая, военные действия в ней — это последняя капля ханбиновой почти бесконечной выдержки. Почти — столько всего ломается об это слово.

Дживон под боком уютный и привычный, они с Ханбином снова складываются в этот свой незамысловатый паззл, край к краю, и, если бы не тонкий шов, никто бы не понял, что они когда-то были разделены.

— Спи, — шепчет ему на ухо Дживон, как шептал тысячу раз до этого.

Ханбин — тяжёлые веки, тяжёлое ленивое сердце — подчиняется.

х

Стыдно всё-таки становится — уже следующим днём. Ханбин торопливо завтракает, у него тут рис и немного мяса, и он вообще-то не очень голоден — пока что. Юнхён с Донхёком спорят, кто пойдёт в душ первым, и в итоге первым в душ идёт Джинхван. Чану сонно фыркает, называет их дураками, и Юнхён с Донхёком налетают на него с воплями о том, что кто-то здесь вообще потерял совесть и перестал уважать хёнов.

Джунэ, кажется, ещё не встал — в последний раз Ханбин видел его залипшим в потолок, лежа на кровати. Вчерашний день — затянувшийся, слепящий, громкий — ударил по ним всем.

Дживон залетает на кухню, волосы влажные и встрёпанные, ворот майки промок. У него на лбу ещё блестят капли, и он кажется каким-то летним, позднеавгустовским.

— Хён, забыл сказать: у тебя закончился гель для душа, — кричит Дживон через плечо, и Ханбин слышит, как ворчит в ванной Джинхван.

— Он убьёт тебя, когда выйдет, — Чану вырывается из объятий Донхёка и Юнхёна (почему объятий вообще, они же его _наказывали_ ) и, вытащив из коробки на холодильнике шоколадный батончик, уходит в гостиную.

Дживон смеётся ему в спину, что-то вроде "ха, мы ещё посмотрим" и "я выходил победителем и из более жестоких битв". Ханбин пихает его в бок, отбирает палочки обратно:

— Тут ещё я тебя отказываюсь простить.

Дживон делает это своё лицо фирменное — жалобное, щенячье, тёмные блестящие глаза, губы ещё надувает — и вот кто тут кому ещё хён? Ханбин собирается только сказать, что на него всё это уже давно не действует, даже открывает рот, но Дживон лезет к нему на колени и — всё.

Ему невозможно противостоять — этой живости, и живучести, и жизнерадостности. Он обнимает Ханбина за шею, ерошит ему волосы, так что те становятся дыбом.

Дживон у Ханбина на коленях — привычная, необходимая уже тяжесть.

Иногда Ханбин думает о том, как они выглядят со стороны.

В смысле, это на самом деле почти эротично. То, как Дживон сжимает его бока бёдрами, кладёт ладонь на шею или на грудь. Смотрит сверху-вниз, а Ханбин таращится на его ключицы и шею, поднимается взглядом — карабкается — по его губам, переносице — к глазам.

Этот путь, он на самом деле чертовски долог.

Дживон хлопает его по щеке — совсем легко — и встаёт. Подтягивает сползшие до неприличного штаны и, подмигнув на прощание, уходит.

Ханбин устало стонет и съезжает вниз по стене. Донхёк смеётся и даже хлопает его по плечу, когда выходит вслед за Дживоном.

— Доедай, пока совсем не остыло, — Юнхён забирает из холодильника пару яблок, моет их под краном и неторопливо вытирает.

Если у Ханбина не было аппетита раньше, то сейчас он пропал окончательно. Что с ним вообще в последние дни творится...

Ханбин доедает — впихивает в себя еду, убирает посуду и идёт собираться. Работать, танцевать, отключить к чёртовой матери голову, потому что она, кажется, перегрелась и нуждается в отдыхе.

Наверное, если бы Ханбин сейчас попытался что-нибудь написать, то не вышло бы совсем ничего путного.

Вот дерьмо, вертится в голове мысль — и больше ничего.

х

Они лежат на полу танцзала, прохладный паркет, истоптанный их ногами — сотни и тысячи километров, наверняка наберётся на несколько земных экваторов. Этот пол впитал их пот и слёзы, наверное, тоже.

Ханбин прижимается к нему щекой, одна ладонь на груди, вторая где-то у бедра, ноги раскинуты в стороны, словно он недозвездившаяся морская звезда. Дживон рядом — смотрит в потолок, взгляд какой-то отсутствующий, словно он надёжно потерялся в своих мыслях. Ханбин его в последнее время редко таким видит, словно Дживон наконец выбрался из своей головы, вырвался из цепей тревог, и бесконечных волнений, и "мама, я так скучаю", и "мама, я сделаю всё, что угодно", бесконечных "мам, мам, мам". Ханбину не раз доводилось быть свидетелем дживоновых разговоров с семьёй, далёкой, призрачной, словно несуществующей, но для Дживона — на сто процентов реальной. Это якорь на его шее, его камень, который он, как Сизиф, пытается вскатить на гору.

Тяжело, но у Дживона получается.

Ладони Дживона в сантиметрах от ханбинового лица. Аккуратно подстриженные ногти, ровные какие-то идеальные лунки ногтей, царапина на мизинце, который случайно задел часами Юнхён.

Эта ладонь — и без того изученная Ханбином вдоль и поперёк — кажется сегодня особенно знакомой.

Ханбин не может понять, откуда взялось это чувство, поэтому просто щурится на дживонову красивую руку, похожую на рыбу, выброшенную на берег.

Ханбина догоняет осознанием, как поездом.

Когда он дрочил тем утром — рука была такая же. Намного меньше, намного тоньше, больше похожая на девичью. Но это была она, совершенно точно она, и—

Блять.

Ханбин садится рывком, закрывает лицо рукой. 

Джинхван вскидывает голову, во взгляде тихое "ты в порядке?". Ханбин кивает, улыбается ему краем рта — для надёжности.

Они продолжают.

За музыкой не слышно собственных мыслей, но Ханбин совсем не может сконцентрироваться. Это он обычно отлавливает все ошибки, а тут оказывается не в состоянии уследить за собой. 

Унизительно.

Он ошибается раз, ошибается другой. Никто ему ничего не говорит, но Дживон смотрит с подозрением, а Ханбин просто не может встретиться с ним взглядом. Ханбин начинает нормально дышать, только когда они заканчивают с танцами — ребята собираются куда-нибудь поужинать, Ханбин — в студию. Если и есть место, где он может немного привести мысли в порядок, то именно там. Сколько он терзался сомнениями "а смогу ли", "а стоит ли", "а не проще ли бросить" — всё решалось в студии, под придуманную им музыку, под придуманные им слова. 

Смог, стоит, проще, да, но разве Ханбину хочется проще?

Дживон хочет увязаться следом, но Ханбин просит его съездить с ребятами и, захватив ему что-нибудь, приехать попозже. Дживон молчит чуть дольше, чем нужно, чем это можно было бы посчитать комфортным, но соглашается.

Ханбин вздыхает с облегчением.

Он закрывается в студии, открывает папку с наработками — там лежит с десяток черновиков, по большей части они Ханбину нравятся — только не кажутся идеальными. Ханбин включает их фоном — и думает.

Это дерьмо, конечно, то ещё, но не то чтобы Ханбин был так уж сильно удивлён. Ни тому, что на каком-то подсознательном уровне проассоциировал Дживона с сексом, ни — тем более — тому, что это оказался именно Дживон.

Ханбину двадцать, он никогда не целовался, не говоря уже о чём-то большем. Всё это время наедине со своей рукой, запертый в четырёх стенах с шестью другими половозрелыми и не очень устойчивыми в плане всех этих гормональных бурь, тайфунов и извержений парнями. И Дживон — неожиданно тактильный после своей Америки, цепляющийся, обнимающий, жмущийся близко-близко. Ханбину, наверное, просто не на кого больше посмотреть? Он бы не удивился, если бы воображение подсунуло ему Джинхвана — такой он весь маленький и симпатичный.

Убедить себя, в общем-то, получается. Только легче как-то не становится.

В какой-то момент Ханбину просто становится страшно, что Дживон с этими его дурацкими руками и щенячьими глазами так и будет ассоциироваться у него с чем-то сексуальным. Возбуждающим. 

С чем-то, что вообще никак не относится к их дружбе.

— Вот дерьмо, — бормочет Ханбин, потирает виски.

Если бы у него до этого была девушка, всё было бы намного проще. Если бы у Ханбина был хоть какой-то опыт — у него бы не было необходимости проецировать что-то на других ребят. На Дживона — особенно на Дживона.

Ханбину тогда пятнадцать, наверное, ну, может ближе к шестнадцати. У Ханбина стояки в неподходящее время (хотя когда оно вообще — подходящее), вечные скачки настроения и губы, мучительно ноющие от желания поцеловать хоть кого-нибудь.

У Ханбина впереди блестящие перспективы, он чёртова будущая звёдочка YG, с этим его нелепым лицом, высоким голосом и худыми конечностями.

Ханбину почти шестнадцать, он не знает, что такое отношения и с чем их едят, но интернет, телевидение и, кажется, в принципе вообще все люди вокруг говорят об этом, как о совершенно необходимой части их жизни.

Ханбина целовала только мама — и то в щеку или лоб.

— Хён, научи меня целоваться, — говорит Ханбин, лицо красное-горящее, руки потные — так ему нервно. 

Уже совсем поздно, они репетируют в танцзале номер к ежемесячному просмотру, а Дживон отошёл за водой.

Отчаяние — по-другому и не назвать. Ханбин какой-то нецелый, недоделанный, заброшенный. Недолюбили, недоласкали — вот и вырос весь такой напряжённый, палкапрямой и вообще.

Джинхван краснеет.

У него красивое лицо, ещё родинка эта.

Он улыбается неловко, уголок губ дёргается вверх, словно кто-то цепляет его крючком. 

В какой-то момент Ханбин искренне верит, что Джинхван его поцелует.

Джинхван берёт его за запястье, притягивает к себе, обнимает.

Кладёт голову на плечо — маленькую красивую голову.

Шепчет:

— Не торопись, Ханбин-а.

Влажно выдыхает:

— Ты же даже не хочешь целовать меня.

Горячо, у самого уха:

— Подожди ещё немного?

Ханбин стискивает в пальцах футболку у него на спине — она чуть влажная от пота и неприятная наощупь. У Ханбина в груди тоже влажно и неприятно.

Душно.

В коридоре слышатся шаги: Дживон — только у него такая походка. Джинхван выпускает Ханбина из объятий, словно воздушного змея в небо — лети, теряйся там, среди облаков, если не зацепишься за дерево или линии проводов.

Ханбин делает шаг назад. Он не может сказать, что его сердце разбито, потому что он никогда не любил Джинхвана — не в этом смысле.

Блять, нет, разбито.

Это просто смешно: Джинхван ведь мог его поцеловать — это же минутное дело. Просто чтобы Ханбин на себе узнал, что это такое. Чтобы не томился от ожидания непонятно чего. Чтобы Ханбин, блин, почувствовал себя нормальным.

Дживон заходит в танцзал, волосы тёмные и всё ещё влажные. Улыбка — улыбка на его лице, словно приделанная на суперсильный клей. 

Ханбину так плохо и зло в тот момент, что хочется её отодрать к чёртовой матери.

Джинхван — мог. Джинхван — не стал. Может, побоялся, что у Ханбина к нему что-нибудь появится, что он будет просить ещё и ещё, как жадный, вечно голодный волчонок. Наверное, так бы и было.

Джинхван не целовал. Ханбин не знает.

У них у всех были девушки — даже у Чану. Даже у невыносимого засранца Джунэ. Хотя с этим-то его голосом и ртом — особенно, когда он улыбается. Джинхван даже сейчас иногда — совсем редко — с кем-то встречается: приходит домой пахнущий духами и — хотя, наверное, Ханбину кажется — сексом. Как-то раз Ханбин даже заметил у Джинхвана лёгкий след от зубов — над ключицей, его легко было прикрыть кофтой, и, если бы Джинхван не переодевался перед ним, Ханбин бы этого никогда не увидел.

В тот момент было почти обидно.

Ханбин задумывается иногда о всяком. О негласном запрете на отношения, действующем в YG. О том, когда ему вообще представится возможность дотронуться до живой тёплой классной девушки так, как ему очень давно хочется. Сколько он ещё сможет выдерживать это напряжение, звенящее в теле. Даже самые прочные струны рано или поздно лопаются — или типа того.

Потом вспоминает: эту клетку он сам себе построил. Бесполезно сейчас о чём-то жалеть. У него уже есть всё, на что он вообще не надеялся. Ребята, фанаты, музыка — Ханбин и представить не мог — а ведь пытался — насколько ценным всё это окажется. 

Так часто кажется, что его жизнь сейчас — это просто такой хороший сон.

Дживон возвращается на половине плейлиста. Протягивает Ханбину пакет с чем-то съестным, сам падает на стул рядом, стягивает снэпбэк, ерошит чуть взмокшие, подвивающие на кончиках волосы.

Смотреть на него немного неловко, но это же Дживон — за последние годы Ханбин и смотрел-то либо на него, либо в зал, в горячую многоголовую темноту.

— Взял тебе с креветками, — бормочет Дживон и вытаскивает из пакета свой рамён. — Пойдём за водой?

Ханбин кивает, стягивает наушники и прогибается в спине, разминая затёкшие мышцы.

— А что там остальные?

— А, — отмахивается Дживон. — Пошли, наверное, в ту закусочную возле общаги. Или туда, где мы отмечали дебют? — он задумчиво чешет кончик носа. — Но я всё равно попросил Джинхван-хёна взять что-нибудь с собой.

— Тогда отлично, — Ханбин встаёт и, забрав свой рамён, выходит из студии. 

В коридоре мрачно, свет у лампы в дальнем конце совсем тусклый. Где-то, кажется, этажом выше, играет музыка, слышатся голоса, но это как будто в другой реальности. Словно Ханбин с Дживоном оказались в телевизоре, в старом таком, похожем на огромный ящик, — совсем одни.

Они набирают горячей воды из кулера и возвращаются обратно. Шаги кажутся оглушительными, вообще атмосфера как в хоррор-муви. Ханбин передёргивает плечами, хмурится — Дживон это замечает: хлопает его по спине, мол, спокойно парень, я с тобой.

С Дживоном правда спокойно.

Едят молча, фоном Ханбин включает видео на ютубе: они тут в последнее время увлеклись всякими кулинарными и игровыми каналами. Часто ещё смотрят записи лайвов — чужих и своих — но сегодня у Ханбина просто не то настроение. 

Хочется выключить голову и сердце. И ещё что-нибудь, наверное.

— Ах, пища богов, — выдыхает Дживон и чуть ли не лезет носом в тарелку. Чёлка падает ему на глаза, и он бесконечно убирает её назад. 

Ханбин фыркает, не прожевав лапшу, и едва не заляпывает монитор.

— Как ты можешь облизываться на магазинный рамён, когда тут чуваки готовят такое?

— А какие у меня альтернативы? — и смеётся так, тихо и с хрипотцой.

Аппетит пропадает. Ханбин хочет просто немного не думать, но кажется, что без всякого дерьма в голове он просто не может.

— Ханбин-а, — тянет Дживон, склонив голову к плечу, — расслабься немного. Хочешь посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм? Тупую комедию. Или боевик. Или ужастик. Вообще можно посмотреть "Форсаж", потому что "Форсаж" — это всегда хорошо, — он закидывает руку Ханбину на шею — и ещё никогда она не казалась такой тяжёлой, по-удавьи удушающей. — Но выбирай ты. Только не "Дневник памяти", а, — и — вот же ублюдочное создание — подмигивает.

— Давай "Гарри Поттера"? — предлагает Ханбин, и Дживон скалится в улыбке:

— Третью часть?

— Ещё спрашиваешь.

Пока Ханбин ищет, где можно глянуть фильм, Дживон обустраивает им диван: раздвигает его, раскидывает подушки, вытаскивает покрывало. Падает посредине, вытягивается — растрёпанный, немного сонный, с этой его задравшейся майкой. Самое смешное, что на фотосетах он выглядит точно так же — и всё равно потрясающе.

Ханбин выключает свет и приоткрывает окно, падает к Дживону под бок. Экран светится в темноте бледно-голубым, из динамиков негромко доносится вступительная тема. Ханбину устало и спокойно, он кладёт голову Дживону на плечо, краем глаза замечает, что майка у того сползла совсем в сторону, открывая тёмный ореол соска.

— Прикройся, хён, — бормочет Ханбин и сам натягивает майку на место.

Дживон под ним смеётся, его горячая грудь мелко подрагивает.

Ханбин переводит взгляд на экран и заставляет себя ни о чём не думать.

Получается плохо — мягко говоря.

Если уж быть честным, то не получается совсем.

Пока дементоры высасывают из кого-то счастье, у Ханбина словно откачивают воздух из лёгких.

Дживон гладит его по внутренней стороне предплечья.

Касается запястья тёплыми сухими пальцами.

Сжимает Ханбинову ладонь.

Они столько раз всё это проделывали друг с другом, что удивляться этому просто смешно. Странно находить в этом что-то новое. 

Ханбин не хочет ничего находить.

Отстаньте.

Хватит.

Голова пухнет, сердце тоже распухает, стучит — оглущающе громко. Ханбин себя почти ненавидит. Зажмуривается, прижимается к боку Дживона. Дживоново сердце бьётся ему куда-то в плечо.

— Эй, Ханбин-а, — голос Дживона совсем не сонный, но расслабленный, — в чём дело?

Ханбин не открывает глаз — отказывается открывать. Если он это сделает то, Дживон, наверное, как богарт, превратится во что-то ужасное, и в этот раз Ханбин уверен, что не справится.

"Всё в порядке" перекатывается по языку солёным тяжёлым камнем с острыми краями. Ханбин бы с удовольствием выплюнул его наружу, но почему-то медлит, не решается.

Дживон кладёт ладонь ему на голову, гладит мягко и ласково — в этот момент Ханбину кажется, что он просто разрыдается от тупой, совершенно невыносимой фрустрации.

Просто лишний пункт к километровому списку его проблем.

Просто что-то тревожное и непонятное.

Просто Дживон.

Нет, уже нет.

Дживон поворачивается набок, сгребает Ханбина в объятия и устраивает подбородок у него на макушке. Его дыхание ерошит Ханбину волосы, оно ровное и тихое, и Ханбин почти злится на то, что Дживон — всегда Дживон до конца.

Ханбин утыкается носом ему шею, почти касается её губами. Кожа у Дживона наверняка солоноватая от пота.

— Задолбался, — говорит Ханбин, собственный голос звучит неожиданно чётко. — Просто немного задолбался.

Дживон больше ничего не спрашивает. Они лежат так, молча, в темноте, пока Гарри спасает мир, Сириуса и себя. Ханбин засыпает, когда кажется, что всё уже позади.

х

Недели хватает, чтобы Ханбин остыл, подуспокоился, вернул растерянный контроль. Напряжение не уходит до конца, но перестаёт так невыносимо беспокоить — тупой пульсирующей болью в груди. В танцзале он снова становится самим собой и гоняет ребят в два раза сильнее обычного — Чану под конец одной из репетиций просто валится на пол и отказывается вставать, только твердит загнанно, что Ханбин хочет их скорой и мучительной смерти.

С Дживоном у них—

Нормально.

Ханбин ещё иногда ловит на себе внимательные взгляды, но они совершенно привычные, почти дежурные. Джинхван тоже наблюдает за ним не больше обычного, обеспокоенным не кажется, и Ханбин вздыхает с облегчением. Пока атмосфера остаётся неизменной, всё будет в порядке.

В какой-то момент кажется, что они с Дживоном стали проводить больше времени вдвоём — хотя куда уже больше — но Ханбин как-то быстро забивает на эту мысль. Да, Дживон вытаскивает его в тренажёрку чаще обычного, да, остаётся с ним каждый вечер в студии и иногда, захватив с собой одеяло и подушку, приходит спать к Ханбину.

Дживон выражает заботу по-своему, как умеет. Это Джинхван у них отвечает за слова, а Дживон — вот так, прикосновениями, улыбками, бесконечным напоминанием о том, что он рядом.

Спокойно парень, я с тобой.

В тренажёрку они обычно ходят с утра, там редко кто оказывается в это время. Переползают с одного тренажёра на другой, Дживон читает Ханбину лекции о том, как и зачем качать какую-то группу мышц. Он так по-хозяйски берёт Ханбина то за плечо, то за бедро, то за бок, что Ханбин превращается в тупое безвольное желе, и, блин, это почти приятно. Хорошо всё-таки, когда есть кто-то, кто может тобой иногда порулить. Ханбину нравится быть лидером, он, наверное, для этого создан, на это запрограммирован, только тяжело, правда тяжело.

Слишком часто кажется, что вот эта трещина окажется достаточно глубокой, чтобы всё в наконец развалилось.

Дживон помогает ему с растяжкой: наваливается сзади, удерживает колени на месте, надавливает мягко на спину, и Ханбин послушно опускается ниже, почти касается грудью пола. Тело расслабляется с каждым мягким выдохом, мышцы тянутся чуть неохотно — и Ханбину нравится это ощущение.

То, что Дживон так близко, ему тоже нравится — неожиданно сильно.

Когда Ханбин дрочил сегодня в душе—

Дыхание сбивается, Ханбин торопливо бормочет "хватит", и Дживон его послушно отпускает.

Лицо у Ханбина горит от напряжения.

От стыда тоже.

Вина затапливает изнутри и плещется где-то в горле. Ханбин боится поднять голову, потому что опять эти мысли—

Когда Ханбин дрочил сегодня утром—

Дживон становится перед зеркалом, разглядывает себя пристально: напрягает руки, так что проступают рельефные мышцы, становится потом боком, задирает немного майку на смуглом плоском животе.

Ханбин не мог перестать думать о нём.

Как там Дживон его трогал, обнимал, дышал на ухо жарко и смешно. Притирался на выступлениях, хлопал по заднице, щипал за бёдра. Забирался ночью к Ханбину в кровать и перетаскивал на себя часть одеяла, засовывал свои холодные после ходьбы босиком по ледяному полу ступни куда-то между ханбиновых ног.

И его руки тоже. И лицо — когда он не пытался быть сексуальным, а _был_ им.

Ханбин даже не замечает сразу, что его бьёт дрожь, и надеется, что Дживон не заметит этого тоже.

Происходящее похоже на какой-то малобюджетную драму — Ханбин бы такое точно никогда не посмотрел.

Дживон зевает и лениво почёсывает свой красивый рельефный живот.

Ханбин проебался, так сильно проебался.

х

Они тогда дурачатся в гостиной, пытаются то ли подраться, то ли заобнимать друг друга до смерти. Джунэ смотрит на них, как на пару идиотов, но ржёт всё равно, Донхёк тоже улыбается и закрывает рот ладонью.

Дживон раскладывает Ханбина по дивану, наваливается сверху, ржёт и пыхтит, пытается его пощекотать, а Ханбин воет и извивается угрём, едва не скатываясь на пол.

— Эй, двигайтесь давайте, — ворчит над ними Джинхван, и Дживон послушно сползает с Ханбина. 

Ханбин тяжело вздыхает: ему всё ещё смешно и колко в боку. Краем глаза он косит на Дживона: тот ловит его взгляд — и подмигивает.

— Поможете мне разложить пиццу, — командует Джинхван и цепляет их обоих под локти.

Кто-то за спиной тихо прыскает от смеха (Сон Юнхён), и Ханбин жалеет, что у него на затылке нет ультрамощных, супериспепеляющих лазеров.

На кухне они раскладывают пиццу по тарелкам, вот эта, где меньше грибов, для Донхёка, вот этот царский кусок — для Дживона, нет, кто-то здесь определённо охренел, давай принесём Джунэ пустую тарелку, отличная идея, я не говорил вам, что вы идиоты?

— Джинхван-хён, — ноет Дживон, лезет обниматься, а получает в бок.

Диван оказывается оккупирован, Дживон ещё успевает упасть на последнее свободное место, и это, блин, наглость. Ханбин ставит свою тарелку на стол перед телевизором и заваливается Дживону на колени. Ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, Дживон под ним сначала недовольно пыхтит, а потом так _вздыхает_ , что у Ханбина волосы на затылке дыбом встают.

Он замирает, напрягается, собирается встать, но Дживон кладёт руку ему на живот, прижимая к себе.

Это, это определённо что-то новенькое.

Ханбин боится сделать вдох. Его, кажется, бьёт дрожь, а Дживон, словно издеваясь, кладёт подбородок ему на плечо, скользит ладонью под край футболки — да там её и оставляет.

Что Ханбин знал об учащённом сердцебиении, а.

Дживон больше ничего не делает, но Ханбину и без этого отвратительно плохо. Горячо, горячо, словно по телу вместо крови сердце гонит кипяток. В какой-то момент он перестаёт что-то видеть перед собой, мир выцветает, смазывается — рисунок, на который пролили воду.

Ладонь Дживона — ласковая и весомая — это всё, что удерживает Ханбина—

От чего-то.

Присутствие остальных рядом чувствуется особенно остро. Колено Ханбина соприкасается с донхёковым, Юнхён довольно мычит, жуя свой кусок пиццы. Джунэ торопливо доедает и, облизав блестящие от жира пальцы, уходит — он никогда не смотрит с ними дорамы, говорит, что у него нет времени на такие глупости.

Даже, если это "Потомки солнца".

Присутствие остальных рядом чувствуется особенно остро. Дживонов стояк — тоже.

Ханбин втягивает носом воздух, сцепляет зубы. У него самого стоит — не так заметно, но всё-таки. Хорошо ещё, что они пока без света и ничего толком не видно.

Дживон ведёт ладонью выше.

Ханбин вздрагивает — вскакивает с места и торопливо шагает в ванную. Хочется верить, что это не похоже на трусливое бегство.

Ханбин включает тёплую воду и слушает, как струя ударяется о дно раковины. Склоняется над ней, закрывает глаза и просто пытается надышаться, потому что рядом с Дживоном не получается, вообще ничего не получается. И, ладно, Ханбин думал, что у него одного мозги в своё время отшибло, но это сейчас просто—

От досады хочется выть.

Голова болит.

Подрочить хочется, но это, наверное, будет прямой дорогой в ад.

Стук в дверь, приглушённый шумом воды голос Джинхвана:

— Ты как?

"Всё в порядке" режет рот, и Ханбин кривится от боли, но всё-таки выплёвывает его наружу.

Джинхван больше ничего не говорит и не спрашивает, но почему-то Ханбин знает, что он остаётся стоять под дверью в ванную. От этого становится только хуже: Ханбина едва не тошнит от бесконечного чувства вины, и, наверное, это просто не лечится, словно само предназначение Ханбина — испытывать мучительный стыд за одно своё существование.

Вода немного остужает горящие щёки и лоб. Ханбин даже не вытирает лицо, и блестящие тяжёлые капли скатываются ему за шиворот. Он стоит так ещё немного, привалившись бедром к раковине, голова пустая. Возбуждение — и нервное, и сексуальное — понемногу выветривается из тела.

Когда он выходит из ванной, Джинхван подпирает стену рядом. Поднимает голову, улыбается только губами, а глаза — совсем не весёлые глаза.

— Просто напоминаю: ты всегда можешь сказать мне, если тебя что-то беспокоит, — и, потянувшись, ерошит Ханбину волосы.

Ханбин кивает, закусив губу.

Глаза только чего-то жжёт.

х

С Дживоном они ни о чём не говорят. И вообще между ними практически ничего не меняется. Дживон всё такой же тактильный, Ханбин всё так же послушно отзывается на его прикосновения-взгляды. Лучшие друзья, вечные соперники и прочее.

Иногда Дживон смотрит на него так, что у Ханбина начинают дрожать колени. Даже сглотнуть в такие моменты — больно. Всё невысказанное, но прочувствованное скапливается комом в горле. Что с этим делать, Ханбин не знает.

Всё-таки раньше было не лучше, но проще, намного проще.

Оставаться наедине с Дживоном хорошо и больно одновременно. Они говорят меньше, но чаще переглядываются, улыбаются друг другу так... понимающе. Они всегда были на одной волне, а сейчас — это чувствуется в тысячу раз сильнее. Словно их соединяет невидимый USB-кабель или вроде того.

Иногда Ханбин замечает, как соскальзывает дживонов взгляд ниже, на его губы.

Во рту пересыхает мгновенно.

Ханбин думает: если он попросит Дживона поцеловать его, то Дживон наверняка согласится.

х

В ванной тесно для двоих. Для них с Дживоном — особенно. Полпятого утра, а они только вернулись из студии. Ханбин вымотан так, что кажется, стоит замереть хоть на секунду, ослабить внимание, как он вырубится.

Тихо журчит вода, шуршит щётка, когда проходится по зубам. Ханбин засовывает её за щеку, смотрит устало в зеркало. За его плечом Дживон стаскивает футболку и бросает её в стирку. Ханбин разглядывает его широкие плечи, сильную спину, цепляет взглядом татуировку.

Опускает глаза, сплёвывает в раковину и полощет рот дольше, чем оно того требует.

— Я посплю сегодня с тобой, окей? — Дживон подходит сзади и осторожно касается ханбинового локтя. Почти нежно. Очень тошно.

Ханбин кивает и тянется за полотенцем, чтобы вытереть лицо.

Дживон не убирает руку. Трогает большим пальцем родинку у Ханбина на плече, легонько гладит.

Всё в порядке. Между ними ничего не происходит — совсем ничего, и Ханбин, он ведь не паникует. Просто немного нервничает из-за того, что его лучший друг рискует стать для него кем-то ещё, и это, наверное, просто лишнее.

Их взгляды встречаются в зеркале.

Дживон: тёмные глаза, тёмные ореолы сосков, дорожка тёмных волос, уходящая за край трусов. Он сглатывает, и Ханбин, как загипнотизированный наблюдает, движение его кадыка.

Шеи касаются горячие пальцы, Ханбин вздрагивает, выдыхает — неожиданно шумно, и Дживон сцепляет зубы, острая линия его челюсти становится только чётче.

Что за дерьмо здесь творится, хочет спросить Ханбин, но не решается. Боится, что если скажет хоть что-нибудь или двинется слишком резко, что-то непоправимое обязательно произойдёт.

Если ещё не.

Дживон мягко ерошит волосы ему на затылке, поглаживает кожу за ухом, и Ханбин инстинктивно льнёт к нему, подаётся навстречу прикосновению. Как-то незаметно Дживон оказывается совсем близко, прижимается сзади грудью к ханбиновой спине. Какой же он горячий, господи. У Ханбина едва мозги не плавятся.

Другой рукой Дживон трогает Ханбина за бок, гладит — тоже совсем осторожно, но не нерешительно. Просто даёт привыкнуть, словно Ханбин — диковатый зверь, пойманный человеком. Перемещает руку на живот, ведёт ниже, к краю шорт, и в этот момент Ханбин издаёт самый жадный и самый постыдный звук в своей жизни. Не стон и не выдох, но что-то между, краска приливает к лицу мгновенно, Ханбин словно выходит из транса, дёргается в сторону, задевает Дживона плечом.

Они оказываются на разных концах ванной в пару секунд. Дживон выглядит таким же оглушённым, он тяжело дышит, и Ханбин не может оторвать взгляда от того, как напрягается и расслабляется его живот.

— Я спать, — хрипит Ханбин и вываливается из ванной в темноту коридора. Добирается до комнаты на негнущихся ногах и падает в кровать, даже не раздевшись. Пару минут он лежит неподвижно, смёрзшийся, закостеневший внутри.

Потом его начинает колотить.

Этой ночью Дживон не приходит к нему.

х

(Когда дорм затихает, дыхание выравнивается, а головы расслаблено откидываются на подушки, Ханбин отчаянно пытается заснуть, но не может. Не то чтобы это было хоть сколько-нибудь удивительно, когда у него под носом — блять, да с ним — происходит что-то такое. 

Невероятно ебанутое. 

Нелепое-трэшовое. 

Непроханбиновое.

Ханбин залипает в потолок — сероватый и бесконечно далёкий, по углам он как-то странно темнеет и плывёт. Ханбину часто снятся кошмары, но этот — совершенно особенный.

Сколько он так лежит — чёрт знает. Сознание не успокаивается, бушует всё так же, эти бесконечные стада тупых мыслей, от злости на которые хочется просто закричать. Это дерёт изнутри, а Ханбину хватало стрессов и раньше, ну, если вдруг кто-то в небесной канцелярии ещё не заметил.

Эти мысли — это не только «я в какой-то пизде, спасите».

Это ещё и «я хотел, чтобы Дживон меня поцеловал».

Или — в тысячу раз круче — «я хотел, чтобы он меня коснулся».

В смысле.

Отдрочил?

Дыхание схватывает где-то в груди, член твердеет, натягивает трусы. Ханбин слушает тишину и считает дживоновы вдохи-выдохи.

Он спит.

Подрочить прямо в комнате Ханбин всё-таки не решается. Скатывается с кровати, натягивает футболку и идёт в ванную. В голове — вата, яйца едва ли не звенят. Ханбин всё ещё не понимает, за что ему всё это великолепие.

Жизнь смеётся над ним — по-другому не скажешь.

Он подходит к двери в ванную, чтобы она открылась ему навстречу и на пороге появилась здоровая фигура Джунэ. Высоченный, взлохмаченный страшно, с розоватым пятном на щеке. Он чешет живот под футболкой, щурится на Ханбина, а у того пересыхает в горле. Даже свободные шорты не скрывают стояк Ханбина.

Джунэ хмыкает, зевает широко — даже не пытается закрыть рот рукой.

Проходит мимо Ханбина, задевает плечом, бросает небрежно так:

— Гадость, — и фыркает ещё для верности.

Гадость, внутренне соглашается Ханбин. Становится тошно. В ванной он просто долго полощет лицо и разглядывает своё отражение в зеркале.

Ничего не изменилось, кажется.

А если подумать, то всё.

Засыпает под утро, и его голова полна тяжёлых красочных снов. Ханбин не запоминает ни одного, но ощущение остаётся — они кажутся такими реальными, что, проснувшись, Ханбин чувствует слёзы, собравшиеся в уголках глаз.

Гадость-гадость-гадость)

х

Та ночь в ванной оказывается переломным моментом для них. Делать вид, что ничего не происходит, уже не получается — Ханбин смотрит на Дживона и вспоминает его голодный взгляд, и то, как Дживон прижимался к ханбиновой спине, как изучающе, ненавязчиво касался его — совсем по-новому.

Насколько далеко они бы могли зайти, если бы Ханбин не отстранился?

От одной мысли об этом у Ханбина начинают гореть уши и болит живот.

За четыре дня Дживон ни разу не остаётся с ним в студии, вообще ни разу не остаётся наедине. Намерено избегает Ханбина, вечно цепляется то за Джинхвана, то за Донхёка, даже с Джунэ чаще зависает. Ханбин этому даже немного рад, хоть какая-то передышка. Выдерживать такой темп, это бесконечное напряжение — Ханбин не железный и никогда им не был, как бы ни старался доказать обратное.

На репетициях он снова лается со всеми, Джинхван даже одёргивает его несколько раз, а Юнхён выглядит так будто сейчас заплачет. Ханбин и хотел бы сказать, что он не специально, только враньё это: ему на самом деле просто надо выместить на ком-то свою неудовлетворённость — во всех смыслах.

Страшно, непонятно, пиздецово — и всё это про ханбиновы чувства. А казалось, что хуже не будет. Каждый раз кажется.

В студии тихо, Ханбин колупается немного в треке, но ничего толкового не выходит. То, что все эти эмоциональные перепады влияют на работу, бесит ещё сильнее. В какой-то момент просто хочется разбить что-нибудь, метнуть стул в стену, порвать все черновики, ударить кого-нибудь, чтобы всё это дерьмо вышло наружу и не отравляло Ханбину жизнь. 

Он гуглит порносайт, вбивает в поисковую строку "гей секс", нажимает на первое попавшееся видео. Сам не знает, что пытается сделать, доказать себе что-то, что ли. Его хватает минуты на две, потом внутренности сворачивает, Ханбин сворачивает вкладку. Мужские хриплые стоны бьют по ушам, все эти шлепки при соприкосновении голой кожи, едва слышно — Ханбин даже думает, что ему показалось — хлюпанье смазки.

Слёзы — злые и жгучие, Ханбин закрывает глаза, закрывает руками лицо. Оно словно охвачено огнём, и Ханбину больно, так больно, что немножко хочется умереть. 

Если бы здесь был Дживон, он бы, наверное, просто обнял Ханбина, и всё стало бы хоть ненамного, но лучше.

Он сидит так, уткнувшись носом в ладони, пока видео не заканчивается. Делает глубокий вдох, закрывает вкладку, чистит историю — просто на всякий случай. 

Не думает о Дживоне, так отчаянно не думает.

Выключив компьютер и свет, Ханбин выбирается в тёмный коридор. Он всё такой же пустой, всё такой же хоррор. Кулер, стоящий в отдалении, кажется зловещей фигурой. Ханбину так тревожно, что в какой-то момент он серьёзно думает забить на всё и вернуться обратно в студию.

Движение — Ханбин замечает его краем глаза. Отскакивает к стене в испуге и наблюдает за тем, как из тени на него кто-то движется.

Дживон.

— Ты чего не дома? — у Ханбина дрожит голос — по большей части от детского минутного испуга и ещё немного—

Неважно.

— Не мог заснуть.

Почти пять утра, скоро начнёт светать. Ханбин обнимает себя за плечи, потому что под взглядом Дживона чувствует себя потрясающе уязвимым, и это просто чудовищно.

Раньше он мог открыться Дживону — и не опасаться этого.

Быть искренним с Дживоном — так же естественно как дышать.

Какого хрена.

— Ханбин-а, — мягко зовёт Дживон, и в эту секунду Ханбин его на самом деле ненавидит, совершенно искренне. Потому что нельзя вытворять такое с людьми одним лишь своим существованием. Ханбин на это не подписывался. Слава, деньги, фанаты — да. Но не Ким Дживон.

Дживон делает к нему шаг, чуть склоняет голову и прижимается к ханбиновым губам — Ханбин внутренне умирает. Крошится в мелкую пыль. Глаза закрываются сами собой — Ханбин сдаётся. 

У Дживона горячие, чуть высохшие губы — Юнхёна с его бальзамами на него нет, и Ханбину хорошо и стыдно от того, что какими-то такими на вкус он их представлял.

Просто лёгкие прикосновения. Дживон придёрживает одной рукой ханбиново лицо, а второй сжимает его пальцы.

Вздох — дрожащий, неуверенный, но звучащий, как "я хочу ещё".

Дживон слышит. Дживон понимает — притягивает Ханбина ближе, обнимает за талию, надавливает на ханбиновы губы языком, и Ханбин послушно открывает рот. Мокро, очень горячо и немного нелепо — Дживон вылизывает его рот, посасывает язык, а Ханбин только и может, что пытаться дышать и тихонько постанывать. Дживон целует его, и это так хорошо и немного унизительно, потому что Ханбин не знает, куда деть руки, не знает, куда деть язык.

Дживон кусает его губы, мягко посасывает, у Ханбина от этого кружится голова и поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Дживон подталкивает его к стене, наваливается всем телом, подаётся бёдрами вперёд — всего раз, но Ханбину хватает, и он жалобно скулит в ответ. 

Дживон лезет ему под свитшот, проходит ладонями по бокам, по груди, сжимает в пальцах сосок. Ханбин шумно дышит, грудь ходит ходуном, но воздуха всё мало, и кажется, что Ханбин сейчас просто отключится. Прикосновение языка к шее, влажное и горячее, ниже к плечу, зубы, прихватывающие кожу над ключицами. У Ханбина подкашиваются ноги, и он вцепляется в плечи Дживону, мнёт в пальцах его куртку. 

Что они творят вообще—

Дживон сжимает его член сквозь джинсы, надавливает на головку, у Ханбина в ушах только шум крови и собственное шалое дыхание. Дживон тянет в сторону ворот его кофты, оголяя плечо сильнее, сжимает на коже зубы — и Ханбин едва не кончает.

Каждая мышца напрягается почти до боли, спазмами сводит тело, и — как бы смешно ни было — отрезвляет.

Ханбин пытается оттолкнуть Дживона, бормочет истеричное тихое "стой-стой-стой, пожалуйста, прекрати", и тот отступает. Делает шаг назад. Смотрит растерянно, словно потерявшийся — читай: брошенный — щенок.

Ноги подкашиваются — Ханбин думает, что просто съедет по стеночке, но нет, удерживается каким-то чудом. Нервным движением поправляет кофту — кожа на шее влажная и разгорячённая — и, развернувшись, уходит дальше по коридору в сторону лифта.

И в этот раз — это на самом деле побег. Отчаянная попытка выжить.

х

Дживон ловит его уже на улице — налетает сзади, сгребает в охапку, разворачивает к себе лицом.

Раскрасневшийся, запыхавшийся, ни капли не изменившийся, даже после всего—

Непроизошедшего.

Ханбин за музыкой ничего не слышит: включил на максимум — защитный механизм, все дела. Таращится на Дживона, а в голове бесконечные "отпусти-не отпускай" теряются где-то за голосом Табло-хёна, словно рядом с ним дурачится Хару и—

— Не убегай, подожди, — Дживон вцепляется Ханбину в плечи с такой силой, что становится больно. — Пожалуйста, Ханбин, послушай.

Ханбин никуда не убегает, не шевелится, может, даже не дышит. Олень в свете фар — ослепительно ярко, убийственно близко, совершенно неизбежно — это всё про него.

Кивок выходит какой-то механический, но Ханбин не может выдавить из себя ни слова, да и что ему тут говорить? Хочется, чтобы Дживон отпустил уже его и всё закончилось — и пофиг уже, хорошо или не особо.

Пауза выходит долгой — Дживон пытается отдышаться и, кажется, собраться с мыслями, но что там может быть в этой дурной голове? Хватка на ханбиновых плечах ослабевает, и Дживон его уже не держит — сам держится.

Достаёт осторожно наушник из ханбинового уха, и он свешивается Ханбину на грудь. Музыка играет так громко, что её всё равно хорошо слышно и кажется, что на улице стоят они и Табло-хён.

— Прости.

Негромко, но очень чётко; поднятая голова, чуть вздёрнутый подбородок, напряжённая челюсть. Дживон смотрит Ханбину в глаза, и тот не отводит взгляда — хотя очень хочется. Отвернуться, спрятаться, скрыться, потому что Дживон видит Ханбина насквозь, просвечивает как рентгеном — никаких скрытых мест, никаких неясных пятен.

У Ханбина там, внутри, столько всего накопилось, эти все мысли, разбросанные по черепной коробке, как нестиранные вещи, рубашки сожалений, сваленные в кучу в одном углу, джинсы разочарования, носки трусости — в другом — и всё такое.

Дживон говорит:

— Я не хотел, — запинается, сглатывает гулко, взгляд тупой, и искренний, и преданно-собачий.

Преданный.

Ханбин перестаёт чувствовать собственное сердце.

Дживон говорит:

— Не хотел, чтобы так получилось.

Говорит:

— Я зря в тебя влюбился, да?

Мысленно Ханбин орёт во всю глотку "ФАК Ю КИМ ФАКИН ДЖИВОН", эти слова неоновыми красными буквами моргают в его замученном недосыпом и нервотрёпкой сознании. Будь у Ханбина хоть немного лишних сил, он бы набил Дживону морду.

Почему из всех людей мира—

Именно поэтому.

— Чёрт, — шепчет Ханбин, и Дживон сгребает его в объятия, выдыхая шумно и жарко на ухо.

Надёжно и привычно; эти руки держали его вот так столько раз, что Ханбин не представляет, как может быть по-другому, и что ему делать, если в какой-то момент—

— Я тоже, — и Ханбин даже не уверен, что Дживон его услышит, не уверен, что хочет, чтобы Дживон его услышал, но всё равно зачем-то говорит. — Я тоже, наверное, зря.

Глаза слезятся. Блять. И, кажется, это шок, потому что Ханбина снова начинает трясти, он вжимается в Дживона, а тот гладит его по спине, по плечам, пытается начитать свою партию из "Apology" — в этот момент Ханбин правда толкает его в бок, но выходит вяло и не зло — всё равно, что совсем не выходит.

Сколько херни они вместе творили, но это — что-то совершенно особенное.

Домой добираются уже к рассвету; почти всю дорогу молчат, и Дживон даже ни разу не отпускает хоть какую-нибудь дурацкую шутку. Тугая тишина — это не похоже на них, да, но это и не плохо — во всяком случае, Ханбину хочется в это верить. Идут в ногу, совсем близко друг к другу — границы личного пространства стираются, а если подумать, то безнадёжно стёрлись ещё года четыре назад. Иногда их ладони соприкасаются, и краем глаза Ханбин замечает, как улыбка трогает губы Дживона.

Ханбин идёт в душ первым, торопливо моет голову, чистит зубы, бросает шмотки в стирку. Надо завтра проверить свой запас чистых носков и трусов, чтобы потом не было неловко.

На кухне горит свет, когда Ханбин возвращается в комнату. Он останавливается на пару мгновений в коридоре, пол холодит босые пятки. Тень на стене, огромная и чёрная, замирает, не шевелится, а потом поднимает руку и машет огромной своей лапищей.

Ханбин фыркает и уходит спать.

И то тёплое прикосновение к плечу ему, наверное, просто снится.

х

Через пять дней Ханбину кажется, что ему приснилось вообще всё.

Дживон: громкий, улыбчивый, обнимающий.

Ханбин: недоспавший-недосыпающий, злой и прекрасно умещающийся у Дживона под боком.

Стандартная раскладка: Ханбин на диване, Дживон на Ханбине, Джинхван гиенит где-то в углу, а Джунэ делает этот свой бичфэйс, потому что он малолетняя хамоватая сволочь.

Что за нахрен.

Когда всё это начинается, Ханбин ожидает чего-то другого. Толком не понимает, чего именно, но тем не менее. Той ночью за полчаса до рассвета Дживон признаётся ему в — боже, как странно — любви, и Ханбин, ну, отвечает, потому что держать в себе эти чувства уже просто не получается. Жжётся, выжигает, пепелит там чего-то внутри. Проще сдаться, и Ханбин сдаётся, потому что нельзя вечно бояться, что всё рухнет.

Ничего не рушится.

Ханбин и Дживон — башни-близнецы, чудом уберегшиеся от катастрофы.

Их откидывает назад, к тому моменту, когда они могли прикасаться друг к другу и не испытывать ничего лишнего. Когда Джинхван мог завалиться между ними, крошечный и тёплый, а они бы дули ему в раскрасневшуюся нежную шею. Когда Ханбин мог держать Дживона за руку, и в этом не было бы ничего хоть сколько-нибудь эротичного.

Пять дней без лишних движений, и Ханбин ослабляет бдительность.

На шестой день Дживон зажимает его у стенки.

Ребята только разошлись по комнатам и улеглись спать, и Ханбин тоже собирался — только темнота коридора таит опасности, и Ким Дживон — одна из главных.

Ханбин ударяется плечом о стену, не то чтобы очень больно, но достаточно неприятно. Он морщится, пытается проскользнуть у Дживона под рукой, но не выходит: Дживон ловит его за талию, возвращает на место, а потом, чуть наклонившись, лезет Ханбину языком в рот.

Ладно.

Ханбин вяло сопротивляется, дёргает легонько Дживона за волосы на затылке, надеясь, что он распознает в этом отчаянное "придурок, мы же не одни в квартире", но Дживону пофиг. Он кусает Ханбина за нижнюю губу и тут же торопливо её вылизывает. Дживон только из душа, и его кожа ещё жаркая и влажная, Ханбин рядом с ним как с печкой, наверное, от этого и становится так горячо лицу и мутнеет перед глазами.

Ханбину страшно неловко: тридцать секунд поцелуев, а он уже на взводе. "Слава богу, что это Дживон" и "лучше бы, кто угодно, кроме Дживона" кажутся равнозначными опциями, и от этого становится только хуже. Дживон просовывает колено Ханбину между ног, ведёт его выше, прижимая к ханбиновому члену, и Ханбин жалобно стонет Дживону в плечо. 

Если их так поймают, оправдаться будет неебически сложно.

Где-то после этой мысли мозги отказывают напрочь: Ханбин сам пытается перехватить инициативу, прихватывает зубами дживонову нижнюю губу, вылизывает ему рот языком — неумело и с излишним энтузиазмом, но Дживон одобрительно мычит в поцелуй, и это обнадёживает. У Ханбина все губы в слюне, кажется, даже вокруг рта большое влажное пятно, но, окей, это второй раз, когда Ханбин целуется, так что ему это должно быть простительно.

Дживона всё устраивает; он прижимается ближе, трётся о ханбиново бедро полувозбуждённым членом, задирает на Ханбине футболку. Оглаживает грудь и бока, выкручивает соски, и у Ханбина темнеет перед глазами от возбуждения. Он отрывается от Дживона, делает жадный вдох, а Дживон прижимается к его шее: целует, кусает, вылизывает, опускается ниже и посасывает ханбиновы соски.

Этого хватает: Ханбин выгибается, вжимаясь членом в бедро Дживона, и, закусив губу, кончает. Открыть глаза страшно, и Ханбин приваливается к Дживону, дыша широко открытым ртом. По подбородку стекает тоненькая тёплая струйка — кровь, понимает Ханбин и стонет: Джинхван его завтра убьёт и будет долго-долго закапывать.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Дживон, зарывшись лицом Ханбину куда-то в висок.

Ханбин честно не знает, как сказать ему, что он только что кончил в трусы, обжимаясь с лучшим другом в коридоре, пока остальные ребята спали.

— В порядке, — выдыхает Дживону в шею, потом отстраняется. — Я, наверное, в душ пойду.

Дживон кивает и, поправив член в трусах, уходит в комнату. Ханбин закрывает лицо руками и пытается не завыть от безысходности. Надо быть честным хотя бы с собой: в ближайшее время Ханбин едва ли решится прикоснуться к Дживону хоть как-то по-другому. В смысле. Поцелуи — это ещё ладно, но от одной мысли, чтобы отдрочить Дживону—

Становится чертовски горячо.

Ханбин выпутывается из влажных трусов и торопливо их застирывает. Чувство такое, словно ему снова пятнадцать и он кончил во сне, а теперь стыдливо уничтожает улики, пока Джинхван не проснулся. Принимает душ, старательно намыливает живот и бёдра, а, вытеревшись ещё чуть влажным после его предыдущего визита в душ полотенцем, стаскивает из сушки свежие трусы. Ханбин останавливается перед зеркалом, разглядывает чего-то себя: покрасневшую от горячей воды грудь, темнеющее пятно от зубов над левым соском и свою изувеченную, покрывшуюся кровяной коркой губу. Она слабо побаливает, когда Ханбин касается её языком, — целоваться будет неудобно—

В какой же он заднице, господи.

х

У Дживона появляется привычка зажимать его по тёмным углам и торопливо жарко целовать, и в целом Ханбин не имеет ничего против, пока рядом не наблюдается остальных ребят. Но одним этим Дживон не ограничивается, потому что он чёртов человек-катастрофа, только и существующий, наверное, чтобы портить Ханбину жизнь.

Они стараются быть поосторожнее с засосами, со следами ногтей и зубов — слишком уж опасная игра. Но иногда Дживон не сдерживается — кусает слишком сильно или оставляет слишком большое и яркое пятно от поцелуя у Ханбина на шее. Это по большей части неудобно, нервирует ещё страшно, так что Ханбин ходит и инстинктивно поправляет ворот футболки.

У них тогда передышка во время танцевальной практики, Ханбину жарко и очень умирательно, он сползает на стул, откидывается затылком на прохладную стену, широко раскидывает гудящие от усталости ноги. Юнхён жадно глотает воду из бутылки, передаёт её Донхёку, и тот прижимается чуть высохшими губами к горлышку так, словно ещё секунда, и он просто умрёт. 

Свою воду, тёплую, с непонятным привкусом, Ханбин пьёт ленивыми, почти обречёнными глотками. Во рту сухо и как-то противно, хочется или почистить зубы, или съесть чего-нибудь сочного типа груши или арбуза. 

Глаза закрываются сами собой, ладонь на животе расслабляется, кажется какой-то чужой. Спать хочется страшно, а бороться с сонливостью сил не осталось совсем никаких. Голова скатывается к плечу, безвольная и бесполезная, а потом щеки касаются тёплые пальцы — Ханбин мгновенно узнаёт это прикосновение, ставшее уже совсем привычным.

— Выглядишь неважно, — тихо говорит Дживон, и Ханбин бы огрызнулся, серьёзно, осталось бы у него хоть чуть-чуть энергии. У Ханбина и раньше со сном неважно было, а теперь ещё Дживон, который лезет то в рот, то в штаны, но хуже всего, когда он лезет Ханбину в голову.

— Ещё минуту, и можно будет продолжить, — упрямо бормочет Ханбин и вяло смахивает со лба пот.

Дживон ничего не говорит, но Ханбин уверен, что он понимающе улыбается. Пальцы скользят ниже — задевают мочку уха, спускаются по шее, к плечу.

Давят ровно в том месте, куда Дживон укусил его прошлой ночью.

Ханбин вздрагивает, вцепляется в стул и вскидывает голову, неверяще глядя на Дживона.

Чёртов ублюдок, он сделал это специально, серьёзно, у него вообще хоть какие-то мозги остались—

Ладонь Дживона мягко соскальзывает с ханбинового плеча, и в одном этом жесте Ханбин чувствует столько всего, что хочет вырвать себе сердце.

Джинхван смотрит между ними настороженно, но ничего не комментирует. Ханбин слабо улыбается ему, мол, всё в порядке, мы — в порядке, и Джинхван подходит ближе, чтобы потрепать Ханбина по взмокшим волосам. Дживон мычит недовольное «а меня», и Джинхван, засмеявшись, убирает заботливо чёлку, лезущую Дживону в глаза.

Тренировку заканчивают пораньше и возвращаются домой вместе, забившись в микроавтобус. Чану, уронив голову Юнхёну на плечо, отрубается почти сразу, Джунэ включает музыку в наушниках и копается в интернете. Джинхван забирается на заднее сиденье между Дживоном и Ханбином, подхватывает их обоих под локти — немного похоже на эти штуки в парках аттракционов, которыми людей приковывают к сиденью — да так и сидит. 

Донхёк что-то вполголоса обсуждает с Юнхёном, их неспешный разговор почти убаюкивает Ханбина, но заснуть у него так и не получается. Он таращится за окно, на знакомые улицы, проезжающие мимо машины, бесконечным потоком стремящихся куда-то людей — и всё это кажется невероятно далёким и искусственным. Когда он в последний раз куда-нибудь выбирался? Не вспомнить даже…

В какой-то момент хочется крикнуть менеджеру, чтобы он остановил машину. Ханбин бы тогда просто выскочил наружу и пошёл бы, наверное, куда-нибудь. И, может, мир бы сделал вид, что не знает, кто он такой, и Ханбин бы полчаса побыл кем-то стопроцентно обычным.

Не айдолом, не новым Джи-Дрэгоном, не лидером iKON.

Притворился, что у Ханбина нет бесконечных занятий танцами и вокалом, нет репетиций, выступлений и кричащей толпы фанатов.

Ханбин любит всё это вообще-то.

Просто на какое-то мгновение ему немного хочется любить и себя тоже.

Это быстро проходит. Машина останавливается на перекрёстке, и красный сигнал светофора как “нет” в ответ на все ханбиновы мысли. Отрезвляет, приводит в чувство, но тупое ноющее _сожаление_ ещё слабо царапает в груди.

Дживон смотрит внимательно — и очень нежно.

Ханбин слишком боится этого взгляда.

х

Ханбин уже засыпает, когда Дживон забирается к нему в постель. Его волосы мокрые после душа, кожа слабо пахнет мылом. Дживон без футболки, и, когда он прижимается ближе, обнимает Ханбина за талию, утыкаясь ему лицом куда-то в шею, Ханбин не знает, куда деть руки — так страшно до Дживона просто дотронуться.

— Спи, — шепчет ему Дживон — едва ли не мурчит. Он расслабленный совсем, разморенный тёплым душем, а Ханбина сковывает непонятным напряжением. Он всё-таки кладёт руку Дживону на затылок, нерешительно перебирает короткие, подвивающиеся пряди в пальцах, и дыхание Дживона, влажное и тёплое, оседает на коже.

Спи — ага, как же. Дживон прижимается губами к его плечу, легонько посасывает кожу, и Ханбин выдыхает сквозь зубы. Плохо; Ханбин надеялся выспаться, но если Дживон продолжит в том же духе, то Ханбин просто не заснёт: будет думать потом полночи о всякой херне.

— Прости, Ханбина, — Дживон просовывает ладонь ему между ног, сжимает легонько бедро — у Ханбина даже от этого начинает кружиться голова. — Так тебя хочу, что вообще ни о чём другом думать не могу.

— Ненавижу тебя, — стонет Ханбин, когда Дживон сжимает его член через трусы одной рукой, другой лапает за ягодицу. Если бы Ханбин стоял—

Не стоял бы уже.

— Подай крем, а.

И Ханбин слушается.

Дживон дрочит ему быстро и резко, пока они целуются, — так Ханбин сам себе обычно отдрачивает. Но чужие руки, эти большие широкие ладони, чувствуются совсем по-другому — и это удивляет каждый раз.

На «каждый раз» Ханбин едва ли не кривится, а потом становится как-то не до того.

Дживон осторожно, но упорно делает шаги дальше, вперёд, когда Ханбину страшно пошевелиться, чтобы вдруг не оступиться и не оказаться на дне пропасти. Прикосновения, поцелуи, дрочка — и не надо быть умником, чтобы понять, что последует дальше. Иногда Ханбин представляет… всякое, а потом стыдливо пытается заткнуть разбушевавшееся воображение. Это всё гормоны, запоздалый переходный возраст, говорит себе Ханбин — и не верит.

С этим всё ещё трудно смириться, но Дживона он хочет, именно потому что это _Дживон_. Какие тут ещё объяснения.

Дживон отрывается от ханбинового рта, улыбается как-то совсем широко и счастливо — у Ханбина сердце пропускает удар — и сползает вниз, Ханбину между ног.

— Даже не думай, — хрипит Ханбин, в собственном голосе ему слышится дикий ужас, но Дживон ему только подмигивает и, опустив голову, берёт его член в рот.

Боже мой, мысленно орёт Ханбин, непроизвольно толкается бёдрами вверх. Так хорошо, горячо, мокро и шёлково—

Дживон давится, отстраняется и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Полегче, если ты хочешь, чтобы первый раз не стал последним.

Если раньше Ханбину было просто жарко, то сейчас его лицо просто пылает.

Дживон ладонью придерживает его за бедро, прижимает к кровати, облизывает осторожно головку, проводит языком по стволу — размашисто, широко. Слабо пахнет кремом для рук, который они использовали как смазку, и Ханбин думает, что на вкус он должен быть совершенно отвратителен и вообще это может быть опасно.

Выражение лица Дживона поразительно довольное: он берёт ханбинов член за щеку, расслабляет челюсти. Из его приоткрытых губ стекает струйка тёплой слюны — прямо Ханбину на бедро.

Ханбин закрывает лицо ладонью, тихо постанывает, другой рукой цепляется за край подушки. У него и так никакая выдержка, а Дживон тут творит такое… Всё становится оглушительно громким: собственное сбитое дыхание, влажный звук, с которым Дживон вбирает в рот его член, а потом выпускает, едва слышный ропот телевизора в гостиной — господи, Джинхван же ещё не спит, если он зайдёт их проверить—

Не прекращая отсасывать, Дживон надавливает пальцем Ханбину между ягодиц, толкается в сжатый анус—

Ханбин выгибается от неожиданности, кусает ребро ладони и заходится в оргазменной судороге.

Когда он открывает глаза, Дживон оказывается так близко. Улыбается, целует Ханбина: щёки, лоб, виски.

Губы.

Медленно и отвратительно ласково, только ханбинова сперма и этот дурацкий крем горчат на языке. Если Дживон и дальше будет его так целовать, то Ханбин просто свихнётся. Где ему взять запасное сердце, когда это так бешено колотится, словно тупой светолюбивый мотылёк.

В голову ударяет — то ли адреналином, то ли просто выбросом идиотизма.

Ханбин перекатывается на бок, обнимает Дживона за шею и, засунув руку ему в трусы, трогает его возбуждённый член. Дживон прикрывает глаза, выдыхает сипло, румянец темнеет на его щеках и шее. Из щели на головке течёт, и Ханбин размазывает смазку по стволу, проводит по нему вверх-вниз. Дживон охает ему в плечо, бёдра дрожат, одна рука цепляется за скомканное одеяло, другая, зажатая между их животами, почти конвульсивно сжимается в кулак.

Когда Дживон кончает, он низко рычит, и его лицо странно, опасно кривится.

Они лежат потом рядом, переглядываются, и Ханбин, честно, не знает, что сказать. Всё в нём вверх дном, и разбираться с этим нет ни сил, ни желания.

Поэтому Ханбин просто тянется к Дживону и целует его.

х

Играть в такие игры в ограниченном пространстве их квартиры рискованно и глупо, но, раз начав, уже так просто не остановиться. Они вместе принимают душ, чтобы было быстрее, но выходит только дольше, и Чану даже идёт жаловаться на них Джинхвану. Ханбин получает осуждающий взгляд, давит из себя «прости» и опускает взгляд в пол.

Румянец ползёт по лицу, по шее и груди, и это похоже на рак.

За последние полторы недели они с Дживоном говорили о чём угодно, кроме.

И не похоже, чтобы что-то собиралось меняться. Ханбин даже не знает толком, почему ему так важно что-то выяснить, обозначить какие-то границы — наверное, он просто снова пытается всё контролировать, эту черту из него уже ничем не вытравишь. Иногда он сомневается в том, что ещё может _не быть_ лидером.

Дживон понимает — всегда понимал, и, кажется, пытается как-то сгладить острые углы, обойти все подводные камни. Практически всё свободное время он не отходит от Ханбина, постоянно касается, напоминая, что он всё ещё здесь, и Ханбину не о чем беспокоиться, но беспокоиться — это, блин, работа Ханбина.

Может, Дживон и пытается показать, что они и так неплохо работают вместе, но этого недостаточно. Ханбину нужно убедиться, что они не выйдут из строя в любую секунду, потому что, если что-то такое произойдёт, Ханбин тоже сломается. Слишком глубоко оно уже вошло, слишком плотно спаянными, близко расположенными оказались детали. Куда вообще Ханбин без Дживона?

От этой мысли совсем тошно, Ханбин не любит зависеть от кого-то — тем более так смертельно и безнадёжно зависеть. Слишком далеко зашли, слишком многое Ханбин отбросил в сторону, не повернуть назад, не вернуться к началу. Никаких чекпойнтов, никаких сохранённых игр. Стоит сейчас оступиться или напороться на что-то острое и болючее, вроде непонимания — нежелания друг друга понять, и игра закончится, насовсем закончится.

Край настолько близко, что Ханбин предпочитает не смотреть под ноги.

Самое страшное в том, что Ханбин даже не представляет, что хотел бы услышать, какие ответы могли бы теоретически его устроить. Не знает даже, какие вопросы задавать. Мы встречаемся? Это просто секс? Мы всё ещё друзья? Стоит ли рассказать остальным? Нет, это однозначно нет. Только подумаешь об этом, и хочется выброситься в ближайшее окно. Если кто-то узнает… как на них посмотрят? Может, Джунэ скажет, что не хочет дальше быть с ними в группе. Никто не захочет. Джинхван ещё, может быть, поймёт.

Ханбин так не хочет думать об этом, но всё равно гоняет одни и те же мысли по кругу.

Дживон улавливает его настроение — ловит его за руку после репетиции, оттаскивает в сторону. Заглядывает в глаза — как только он, наверное, и умеет — и запускает пятерню Ханбину в волосы.

— Переночуем в студии?

Иногда Дживон понимает Ханбина слишком хорошо.

Ханбин кивает, подаётся навстречу прикосновению.

— Закажем пиццу?

Дживон расплывается в улыбке:

— Конечно. Даже две. И чтобы много сыра.

Он хлопает Ханбина по плечу и возвращается к остальным. Донхёк включает музыку — Dumb&Dumber — и Ханбину становится как-то легче. Всё-таки эта песня иногда просто необходима.

Юнхён халтурит — движения недостаточно резкие — и Ханбин окликает его, громко и сердито.

Дживон смеётся в кулак, ошибается сам, и Ханбин возмущённо вскидывает бровь.

Он не знает, как описать это чувство, но.

Сердцу тепло, и быстро, и громко.

И всё на своих местах.

х

Двух пицц оказывается многовато — Дживон стонет где-то на половине второй и сдаётся, обняв руками набитый живот. Ханбин только доедает свой кусок, собирается подцепить полоску сыра, свесившуюся ему на пальцы, но Дживон — _ты же уже всё, блин_ — опережает его: ловит сыр зубами, помогает себе языком. Задевает им костяшки, и Ханбин крупно вздрагивает.

Атмосфера меняется за секунду. Взгляд Дживона становится серьёзным и внимательным, а Ханбин, тяжело сглотнув, только и может, что таращиться на его блестящие от пиццы губы, которые хочется поцеловать прямо здесь и сейчас. Но Ханбин сдерживается: всё же надеется, что они поговорят. Выяснят… хоть что-нибудь.

Столько вопросов, и все — не те абсолютно.

Дживон ловит Ханбина за запястье.

— Иногда просто хочется, чтобы ты перестал думать, — поглаживает большим пальцем его внутреннюю сторону, по чётким голубоватым венам. — Воображать там себе чего-то. Гадать, что будет.

Дживон касается губами ханбиновых пальцев.

— Пожалуйста, Ханбин, хватит. Хотя бы сегодня.

Сердце бьётся где-то в горле. Ханбин кивает, и Дживон, улыбнувшись краем губ, вбирает его пальцы в рот, посасывает всю длину, облизывает подушечки, трогает их языком. Ханбин откидывается на диван и тихонько постанывает. То, с какой… любовью Дживон это делает, выбивает Ханбина из колеи. Дживон и раньше умел дорваться до самого нутра, а сейчас ему даже стараться не надо. Просто быть. Существовать. Оставаться Ким Дживоном.

Дживон отстраняется, приваливается к Ханбину тёплым боком, выдыхает куда-то в ключицу. Прикрывает сонно глаза.

Говорит:

— Ким Ханбин.

Говорит:

— Я тебя люблю.

Ханбин закрывает глаза, закрывает лицо руками, влажные от слюны пальцы чуть дрожат.

— Я знаю, — говорит Ханбин и смеётся, потому что «я тебя тоже» застревает где-то между рёбер, и это так больно, что почти щекотно.

Дживон обнимает его поперёк живота — рука тяжёлая и надёжная. Ханбин думает, что где-то с неё всё и началось — становится только смешнее.

— Хён, — зовёт Ханбин, и Дживон приоткрывает глаз. — Давай спать?

— Ага, — Дживон встаёт и, потянувшись, идёт выключать четвёртую часть «Гарри Поттера», на которую они сегодня толком не взглянули — даже звук выключили почти сразу же. Ханбин убирает коробки от пиццы на стол, расстилает диван и стаскивает штаны. Футболку решает оставить — тут бывает холодно под утро. Дживон раздевается рядом, и Ханбин просто на мгновение останавливается, разглядывая его подтянутую фигуру. Эти руки, этот живот, эта задница — кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь Ханбин будет не просто тихо завидовать, а хотеть: прикоснуться, поцеловать, укусить.

Сколько ещё пройдёт времени, пока он привыкнет, и привыкнет ли вообще.

Ханбин забирается под одеяло, Дживон складывает одежду на стуле и, выключив свет, лезет к нему, наваливается сверху. Они целуются недолго — много языка и слюны, горячо и откровенно, а потом Дживон берёт лицо Ханбина в свои огромные ладони и шепчет:

— Спи. Хочу попробовать завтра с утра кое-что.

Ханбин шумно сглатывает, но, несмотря на какой-то дикий, почти убийственный стыд, шепчет в ответ своё «хорошо».

х

Просыпают — просыпаются поздно, и лениво, и долго. Дживон, наверное, полчаса просто целует Ханбина в шею и лапает везде, где только можно достать. Ханбин слишком сонный и расслабленный, чтобы сопротивляться, да и не особо хочется. Сказать «нет» Дживону и раньше было не особо-то просто, а сейчас почти невозможно.

У Дживона стоит — его твёрдый член прижимается к бедру Ханбина, и это так… горячо. Дживон трётся об него, дышит шумно и прерывисто. Всё это похоже на пьяный, совершенно ебанутый сон.

И всё-таки это реальность, и Ханбину надо как-то с этим жить.

— Помнишь, что я вчера говорил? — спрашивает Дживон, отрываясь от ханбиновой груди.

Ханбин в ответ только тихо стонет и перекатывает голову по подушке.

— Я хочу кое-что попробовать.

Слишком рано — во всех смыслах, хочет сказать Ханбин, но нет — послушно тащится за Дживоном, когда тот тянет его за запястье с постели. У Ханбина тоже стоит, и его шея вся влажная от слюны — когда она стынет, ощущение оказывается очень странным, но не неприятным — это дживоновы губы, его лёгкое прикосновение, в которое хочется упасть, как в воду — с обрыва головой вниз, и никогда не выныривать.

Ханбин думает о том, что в здании уже должно быть полно людей, и всё это грозит обернуться большой бедой.

Голос Дживона в голове повторяет «пожалуйста, хватит». Ханбину хватает.

Дживон тащит его в душ, закрывает за ними дверь на замок. Там холодно и пусто, десяток душевых, разделённых между собой только перегородками, и Ханбин, торопливо скинув с себя одежду, лезет под горячий душ. Пар заполняет комнату мгновенно, клубится вокруг них, как туман или дым, — в нём можно было бы потеряться, если бы Ханбин уже не был потерян.

Дживон прижимается к нему со спины, целует шею и лопатки, гладит Ханбина по животу. Ханбин откидывает голову ему на плечо, прикрывает глаза. Вода заливает лицо, и Ханбину в этот момент так приятно и всё равно, что он серьёзно подумывает никогда отсюда не выходить.

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя пальцами, — шепчет Дживон и покусывает Ханбина за ухо. Ханбин вздрагивает крупно, его шумный выдох тонет за грохотом воды, разбивающейся о плитку на полу. 

Его голос дрожит, когда он говорит «хорошо».

— Вот и славно.

Дживон обнимает Ханбина поперёк живота, целует плечи, в этот раз Ханбин словно диковатая собака, которую после долгого времени впервые пытаются взять на руки. Ханбин ещё помнит слабое тепло человеческих ладоней, запах кожи. Хочется подчиниться, но инстинкт опасливой и тревожной уличной псины ещё даёт о себе знать. 

Дживон опускает руку ему на член, неспешно надрачивает. Другой нащупывает бутылку с жидким мылом, набирает побольше. Ханбин как в трансе следит за его движениями, кажется, что всё это происходит не с ним, сон-сон-сон.

Скользкая от мыла ладонь проходится между ягодиц, захватывает в горсть яйца. Ханбин тихо стонет, и Дживон улыбается ему в щеку.

Пальцем надавливает на вход, толкается внутрь. Ханбину в одну секунду становится так горячо и _много_ , что, кажется, ещё секунда — и он взорвётся. Дживон мурчит там ему что-то на ухо, Ханбин не разбирает ни слова — не в состоянии разобрать. Рука на члене ускоряется, и Ханбин неловко цепляется за влажное дживоново запястье.

Так стыдно, господи.

Дживон осторожно проталкивает палец глубже, останавливается то и дело — проверяет, что ли, дышит ли вообще Ханбин. Он такой ласковый и терпеливый — это не похоже на него, Ханбин не привык, никогда, наверное, не привыкнет. Будь он уверен, что голос не подведёт его, то сказал бы что-то вроде:

— Ким факинг Дживон, шевели руками.

И добавил бы:

— Ты сначала забрался мне в сердце, а теперь в задницу.

Ханбин стонет совершенно постыдное «ах», когда Дживон сжимает его яйца в ладони и добавляет второй палец.

Даже одного казалось много, а сейчас оно просто, ну, распирает изнутри. Ханбин опускает голову, хватает судорожно ртом воздух, вода заливает нос, волосы облепляют лицо, как мокрые тёмные водоросли. Эти пальцы, слабое растяжение мышц — это не больно, просто странно, непонятно, инопланетно, и Ханбин почти готов просить Дживона остановиться — и тот точно сделает это ради него.

Это так нечестно по отношению к Ханбину.

— Не зажимайся, — голос Дживона едва различим за шумом воды, но он кажется чуть севшим.

Дживону нравится, думает Ханбин.

И хочет, чтобы Дживону нравилось ещё больше.

Ханбин расслабляется в его руках — насколько только может, испуганный, взбудораженный, едва отвечающий за свою реакцию. Пальцы легко скользят в нём, и Ханбин даже как-то рад, что не может услышать, с каким звуком они это делают. Дживон аккуратно поворачивает ханбинов подбородок к себе, целует через плечо — мажет мокрыми губами по лицу. Ханбин ничего не видит толком за налипшей на глаза чёлкой, слепо тянется навстречу, потому что это важно, это так чертовски важно. 

Они оба в этом дерьме по самую шею.

Когда Дживон как-то особенно удачно давит там на что-то внутри, Ханбин просто встряхивает. Электрически резко и точно, через каждую клетку в теле. Дживон мычит одобрительно ему в рот, цепляет зубами за губу, тянет, а Ханбин только и может, что жадно заглатывать воздух и воду.

— Третий?

Взгляд у Дживона, конечно… Иногда он бывает таким на сцене, и это что-то совершенно безумное и дикое. Дживон в такие моменты — зверь и сверхчеловек одновременно.

Ханбин кивает.

Дживон тяжело сглатывает и коротко целует его в губы.

Три — это, блять, много. Неожиданно больше, чем два. Три пальца, а Ханбин кажется себе вконец разъёбанным, и всё порно мира со всякими штуками вроде фистинга и двойного проникновения, да даже простого анального секса, кажется больше похожим на хоррор-фильмы. Всё ещё не больно, нет, но Ханбин так отчётливо чувствует пальцы внутри, каждое их движение — когда Дживон вытаскивает их или разводит в стороны.

Голова кружится, кажется даже, что у Ханбина сейчас начнётся паническая атака, но нет. Дживон стонет ему в ухо, упирается членом куда-то в ягодицу, снова надрачивает Ханбину, подстраиваясь под ритм толчков. 

Трахает Ханбина всё резче и резче.

О том, насколько далеко они зайдут и как скоро это будет, Ханбин предпочитает не думать.

Снова это — прошивает насквозь, а потом звенит по всему телу. У Ханбина дрожат ноги, он царапает Дживона по скользкому бедру.

Стонет — в голос.

Дживон делает с ним это ещё и ещё.

Прижимает к стене, так что Ханбин едва ли не лежит на ней грудью, кусает за загривок, по-животному совсем, но так хорошо, так неебически клёво.

Оргазм разгорается внутри — позабытый костёр, за считанные минуты превращающийся в лесной пожар. Ханбин едва не хнычет, так всё внутри него трещит и пепелит.

Ким, мать его, Дживон смеётся ему в затылок, сжимая крепче член в пальцах:

— Так давно мечтал это сделать.

Наверное, это и становится последней каплей: Ханбин напрягается весь, сжимается вокруг пальцев внутри, распахивает рот — едва не захлёбывается, блин — и кончает-кончает-кончает Дживону в ладонь.

Сознание заволакивает послеоргазменным маревом. Дживон вытаскивает из него пальцы — Ханбин понимает это как-то отстранённо. Внутри совсем мокро и _пусто_ , и Ханбин уже готов просить ещё, потому что это чувство наполненности, эти дживоновы тихие довольные стоны из-за того, что он делает Ханбину хорошо—

Слишком.

С Дживоном вообще всегда так.

Дживон разворачивает его к себе заботливо, обнимает за плечи, словно прячет от всего мира. Целует куда-то в висок, и Ханбину так плохо в этот момент. Никаких слов не хватит, чтобы выразить то, что он чувствует. Даже если до конца жизни он будет писать песни о Дживоне — всё это будет не так, и не то, и недостаточно. 

Ханбин закусывает губу, хмурится, обхватывает рукой член Дживона. Дрочит быстро и размашисто, а Дживон стонет ему на ухо, беззастенчиво и искренне.

Мне хорошо с тобой.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — хрипит Ханбин. Слёзы подбираются к глазам, солоно и гадко жгутся. Сердце ноет так, будто кто-то у Ханбина умер.

А он просто безнадёжно взаимно влюбился.

— Я так люблю тебя, — давит из себя Ханбин, рот кривится от подкатившего к горлу всхлипа.

— Ханбин, — стонет Дживон, накрывает его ладонь своей, ускоряя ритм. Его бёдра дрожат, он отчаянно толкается Ханбину в кулак, а потом каменеет весь — и кончает между их животов.

Из него словно выпускают воздух: Дживон становится совсем ватный и тяжёлый, потянув за собой Ханбина, приваливается к стене.

Пытается продышаться.

Потом смеётся чего-то, глаз не видно за улыбкой. Только эти нелепые странные зубы.

— Надо было помыться сначала, у меня теперь нет сил пошевелиться.

Ханбин фыркает, толкает его в бок:

— Сам виноват, — Дживон корчит в ответ обиженную рожу, и Ханбин сдаётся: — Потру тебе спинку, так и быть.

Дживон щипает его за задницу, а потом лезет целоваться. Ханбин протестующе мычит — но на самом деле это чисто из вредности.

Наверное, это из-за того, что у них так мало времени на всё, а особенно на нормальную человеческую жизнь, влюблённость с такой силой бьёт по голове и сердцу. Перегореть страшно, страшно, что что-то пойдёт не так, а ведь в какой-то момент точно пойдёт, но Ханбин не хочет об этом думать — и не то чтобы с Дживоном это было возможно.

Когда Ханбин намыливает Дживону спину и плечи.

Когда Дживон помогает Ханбину вымыть шампунь из волос, а потом бережно вытирает их ему мягким большим полотенцем.

Когда они выходят из душа вместе и Ханбин знает, что на дживоновой груди есть след его зубов — прямо рядом с соском, потому что Ханбин злопамятный ублюдок.

Когда Дживон кладёт ладонь ему на шею, мягко поглаживает, и Ханбину хочется _втаять_ в это прикосновение.

Когда они возвращаются в студию, убирают диван и даже пишут куплет сопливой и смешной песни.

Когда Джинхван звонит Дживону, а Джунэ издаёт на фоне странные тупые звуки (и Ханбин хочет ударить его по лицу, а в итоге целует лицо Дживона).

Когда они идут в танцзал и Ханбин злится на чужие ошибки, грубит другим тоже немного, потому что по-другому, кажется, не умеет.

Когда Дживон касается его плеча — успокаивает, а потом, утащив за угол, обнимает — успокаивается.

Когда Дживон извиняется за Ханбина перед всеми — и все понимают.

Джинхван улыбается этой своей мягкой, очень хёньей улыбкой — она трогает уголки его губ и немножко приоткрывает рот, так что заметна тонкая блестящая полоска зубов.

Донхёк сидит на полу у ног Юнхёна: смотрит внимательно, серьёзно и очень — мягко.

Чану морщит нос и вызывает Дживона на танцевальную дуэль.

Джунэ просто делает это своё сучье лицо — только домашнюю, только-для-вас версию.

Ханбин смотрит на них, музыка и кровь гремят в ушах. Его сердцу так тяжело нести любовь ко всем этим людям, но так приятно. Ханбин бы занимался этим всю жизнь и — он уверен — ни разу бы не пожалел.

Дживон берёт его за руку, тянет к себе, кружит в каком-то дурацком подобии романтического танца. 

Джинхван закрывает рот руками, чтобы скрыть смех, Джунэ закрывает руками лицо, потому что придурок.

Ханбин настолько на своём месте, что, кажется, лучше быть уже просто не может.

Дживон улыбается ему всем лицом, и Ханбин едва сдерживается, чтобы не податься вперёд и не поцеловать его.

Может, когда-нибудь потом, когда они расскажут остальным и всё будет совсем хорошо, он и решится сделать что-то подобное.

Пока что—

Если бы Ханбина спросили, почему он влюбился в Дживона, он бы, наверное, сказал, что Дживон просто не оставил ему выбора.


End file.
